Would You Love Me Tomorrow...
by Yamcha'sBabyDoll
Summary: Logan's in love... with who? You'll find out. It's going to be funny, romantic, and... well, Im sure you'll get the picture!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer's**: I don't own X-Men, and if this fic turns out as crappy as I think it might, maybe that's a good thing...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Would You Love Me Tomorrow...

God, this is embarrassing. I'm actually scared of this. I don't get scared. I **_never_** get scared. At least not this easily. It's really quite simple. You go in there, tell the girl you love her, and wait and see what happens. Nothing to be scared of...

So why am I so nervous? I'm usually the bravest one on this team. I'm the first 1 to yell, "Kill the flamin' bastards!" when Laser Tag for Eyes and Weather Woman want to retreat. I'm the 1 with the kick-ass claws. **_I'M FLAMIN' WEAPON X! _**

That's right, I, Wolverine, am scared. Of what, you ask? This is the embarrassing part: I am scared of a woman. 

What! Who is it? you ask again. Not telling.

It's Jean, you say. You're afraid to tell her you love her! Wait a minute! Didn't you do that already?

Yes, I did. So, what does that tell you? **_IT'S NOT JEAN!_**

Who is it, you ask me yet again. She's the only 1 you've ever loved! This is confusing you...

It's Storm...

*Crickets are heard chirping*

Yeah, I know, I just made fun of her. I called her Weather Woman and implied that she was a coward. So what? I have an image to keep up, you know....

Half of you are probably stunned speechless and the other half of you is probably rolling on the floor laughing at me. I don't blame you...

For the half of you that is stunned speechless, I know you thought Jean would be my only love. So did I. I was wrong. We all make mistakes and then we get over it. Deal with it. Storm is every bit as sexy and lovable as Jean. God, I sound like a sap...

For those of you who are rolling on the floor laughing at me, **_IT'S NOT FUNNY!_** I have every right to be scared of Storm even though she couldn't hurt a fly. A toad maybe, but not a fly and certainly not me. May I also remind you as you laugh, I'm the 1 with the kick-ass claws in my hand.

*All laughter stops*

I thought so...

When did you realize this, you ask. This is major news!

I don't know. I woke up 1 morning and at breakfast, I realized I was seeing her in a whole new way. A romantic way, like I used to see Jean. Except now, Jean is fading from my mind and Storm is taking her place. It's also not like I had a chance with Jean. Not with Laser Tag for Eyes around. Some people have the worst taste... Anyway, I digress.

Don't look so shocked. I have an extensive vocabulary, too, you know. Beast isn't the only smart one around here...

So, you say, it's simple. Go tell her you love her and see what happens. You had the right idea in the first place. It's not like she has a boyfriend or anything.

**_IT'S NOT THAT EASY!_**

I have never had to come right out and say that I love someone. I dropped hints to Jean and she got the point. I can't drop hints to Storm because I don't know how to drop hints to her. She never does anything to make me drop hints about and that could mean that she doesn't like me. I mean, we're friends and all. Everyone says that's a good place to start a relationship. It's not like I just want to sleep with her or anything. I genuinely like her. I think the only reason I wanted Jean was because I couldn't have her and it was a challenge to see if I could get her.

Now, the only challenge is telling Storm I like her before I either die or decide it's not worth it, which by the way, it is.

I will do it. I am Weapon X. I have kick-ass claws. I am the bravest 1 on this team. And none of this will matter to her. She's the kind of girl who likes intelligence and a nice personality.

I'm doomed...

I have intelligence and a nice personality, it's just I have a tough-guy image to keep up and I don't usually show them. Maybe she'll realize there's more to me than the image and make the move on her own...

Fat chance, bub....

So, what do I do? 

I know, it just hit me! Ask Jean. Why? Jean's a girl (duh) and she knows how girls think and what they like, not to mention she's 1 of Storm's best friends. And she won't have to worry because she'll know it's not her I'm obsessed with anymore. Perfect!

Here it goes...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? You like? I think it shows promise. If you think I should continue, let me know. **_I NEED HELP!_**

Thanx, ja ne! The Management


	2. Friendly Advice

Disclaimer's: I still don't own X-Men... Unless there's something someone's not telling me...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I knocked on Jean's door. Here goes... _something_.

"Come in," she called.

I opened the door and stepped into her and Laser Gun's room. She looked surprised, but smiled quickly.

"Logan," she said, "What's going on?"

I paused. Good God, I think I'm blushing! Damn, there goes my cool, "I need to ask you something." I sound pathetic. **Damn it all for good!**

"Yes?" she said, "What's on your mind?"

"That's the funny thing," I said, "I can't really tell you. I just need your advice on a hypothetical situation." That was lame. And wussy. How do I get myself into these messes?

"Yes?" she asked again. She looked confused.

Not half as confused as I felt...

"Say I want to tell someone something, but can't figure out how to put what I'm thinking into words," I said, "How should I figure out what to say without sounding stupid or having it come out the wrong way?"

"Well, Logan," Jean said, "You really aren't the subtle kind of person. When you want to be subtle or is this something that you should say bluntly and get it over with?"

"Both," I said. She looked confused, "I don't know which 1 it should be. Either could work, but I'm not sure which best fits the situation."

"This is serious, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded, "Can you tell me more about the situation?"

"No," I said, "There might be a conflict of interest."

"Is it about me?" Jean asked.

"No, you're the person I'm asking for advice about how to deal with someone else."

"Who?" she asked, "Do I know them?"

"Yes," I said.

"A friend?"

"A good friend of yours," I said. This was the tricky part. How do I figure this out without telling her too much? Of course she could just read my mind and...

**_"Don't read my mind!" _**The words flew out of my mouth.

"Of course not!" She sounded shocked, "I wouldn't."

I felt stupid, "Sorry."

She smiled, "It's OK. Can you be more specific, though? I could help more if I knew the situation,"

Damn, "Well, they're member of the team."

She thought and suddenly smiled, "A _female_ member?"

Damn! "Yes."

She looked at me thoughtfully and said "Most girls like it if you tell them what's on your mind, but delicately. You need to use _some_ tact, but don't drop hints. We might not get them." She smiled, "Of course, your hints are more forward than most other people's hints."

I blushed again. This is not a good thing...

"May I ask who the lucky lady is?" Jean asked.

I looked at her, "Only if what you say doesn't leave this room." 

"Deal," she said.

I took a deep breath, "Storm."

A look of surprise stole over her face, "I never would've thought. When did this happen?"

"About 2, maybe 3 weeks ago," I said.

"You're sure about this?" she asked, "It's not just going to be a fling?"

"I don't do flings," I shot at her.

She smiled, "Neither does Storm." She paused again, "The Professor might have to find out about this, but you 2 should be the ones to tell him if you decide to do anything."

"Why should it matter to him?" I asked.

"If you move your rooms together," she said, "There's room for a new mutant." Her grin said that was a joke, but it wasn't exactly funny right now.

I gave her a grin and said, "If we move our rooms together," I said, "He can damn well keep his mind to himself at night." We both laughed.

"Thank you," I said, "I think I can do this now."

"You're welcome," Jean said, "Just because you and I can't be together doesn't mean no one wants you. I think Storm might return your feelings."

"I'd better go memorize my speech," I said.

"Don't make it sound like a speech," Jean said, "Then it sounds phony."

"Don't tell Scott," I said.

"I won't," she said, "I won't tell anyone. You can be the 1 to do that." She closed the door after me.

That was the singular most embarrassing thing I'd ever done in my life and I didn't think I could take anymore embarrassment tonight. I'd think of what to say and talk to Storm tomorrow...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how was that? Wolverine is actually going to humble himself and be civilized. *pretends to faint* Don't miss it! And... you guessed it, **_REVIEW_**!!!!!!!!

Thanx, ja ne! The Management 


	3. Talking to Storm

**Disclaimer's**: Still don't own it... But wouldn't it be great to have Gambit at my beck and call? Yum...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All planned out. That's right, I'm ready to go talk to Storm. I think. Wanna hear my speech? I thought so...

Storm, this is going to come as a shock to you. Believe me, it was a shock to me, too. I woke up 1 morning and realized that Jean didn't mean as much to me as she used to. Can I tell you why? (This is where she says yes or tell me or something like that.) It's because you're taking Jean's place. (She looks shocked.) I love you now and I hope that maybe you love me, too.

There, now how was that. Notice I didn't write an ending because the end depends on if she likes me or not. I figure we can write the ending together. You know, if she likes me, we tell everyone, figure out the future and all that other sentimental stuff girls like to do.

If she doesn't like me, and there's always that chance, then, I guess **_that_** can be the single most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my life. Talking to Jean can be knocked down to second. I don't think Jean will mind...

I need to go talk to Storm. I've been putting it off all morning and I need to do it now before I die waiting. If I die, wouldn't it be ironic if she actually did like me and I died before finding that out? God, that would suck...

By the way, does my speech suck, too? If it does tell me, because I'll write a new 1. Maybe I should read it to Jean. I was tactful but to the point. I didn't drop too many hints, if I dropped any and I didn't swear. You should've heard my first version...

Storm, I need to tell you something and it's bloody damn well hard for me to say, so I'm only going to say this once. I love you and I'd like it if you loved me, too.

That was more my style, but not exactly girl friendly, you know? I didn't want to scare her off on the first shot....

OK, I'm going to do this! She's a girl. There are a lot of those on this planet. Yeah, but not many who would really understand me. Jean and Storm understand the way I am because they're mutants, too. And since Jean's taken, maybe Storm's my last chance. And wouldn't that just suck if not only does she not like me, but that this ruins the shaky friendship we have (nothing against her, all my friendships are shaky)?

Stop it, you'll drive yourself crazy, you tell me.

Yeah, well, then I'd have an excuse not to go talk to her...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm outside Storm's door right now, trying to knock. I've tried 3 times. I don't think this will work. Maybe tomorrow...

The door opens and Storm starts to come out. She looks at me in surprise, "Logan, can I help you with something?"

"Yes," I said, "But it could take awhile. Do you have anything planned for the next maybe half an hour? You were coming out of your room before I could knock. If you have somewhere to be, it can wait."

"No," she said, looking even more surprised, "I was on my way to the library to get a book. I _don't_ have anything to do and I thought a book might pass the time until dinner."

"Then," I said, taking a deep breath, "May I come in?"

"Of course," she said and moved out of the way so I could enter her room...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She offered me a seat in a chair next to her bed. I took it and she sat down on her bed, folded her hands, and looked at me, "Tell me what's on your mind, Logan."

"Well," I said. Damn, this is hard to do! "I need to tell you something and I'd like it if you didn't say anything until I'm finished."

She looked even more surprised, if possible, and said, "You look uncomfortable. Has something happened? Tell me about it."

"You could say something's happened," I said, "It will be easier to say it and just see what happens. So here goes."

"Storm, this is going to come as a shock to you. Believe me, it was a shock to me, too. I woke up 1 morning and realized that Jean didn't mean as much to me as she used to. Can I tell you why, please?"

Her face had an odd look on it and she said, "Yes, I'd like to hear why. You seemed like you would never get over her."

"It's because you're taking Jean's place," I said.

The shock I expected to be on her face wasn't there. Maybe she could tell I liked her. A different look was on her face. I couldn't place it, but for some reason, I didn't like it. I went on.

"I love you now and I hope that maybe you love me, too," I said. Then, I sat back and waited. Her face was familiar now. It was cold...

"As happy as I am that you've gotten over Jean," she said. She sounded almost hurt. What the hell? "I don't think I'm very flattered to be her replacement."

What is wrong with her? She sounded hurt. The last time I checked, being told someone loves you shouldn't hurt your feelings...

"If you needed someone to transfer your emotions to," Storm continued, "I really wish you hadn't chosen me."

"What do you mean, transfer my emotions?" I asked. I never mentioned that, not to mention, that's not how I feel about it!

"I'm taking Jean's place?" she said, "How flattering. After you realized you couldn't have her, you moved right to the first available female."

"That's not how it is!" I said. How do women take perfectly reasonable statements and turn them upside down?

"You love me now?" she continued, "Now that you can't have Jean."

Whoa, what is happening here? I think I made a mistake...

"I'd like it if you'd leave now," she said.

"Storm," I said, "I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not what I've been thinking. I love you."

"You said that already," she said, "Now that you've made your point-"

"I **_tried_** to make my point," I said, "But I don't think you understand it the way I do."

"I'm taking Jean's place and you love me now," she said, "Is that what you said?"

"Yes," I said, confused.

"Then I understand just fine, Logan. Now please leave."

So I did. Boy, did I need to talk to Jean...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I did just what you said," I told Jean, "And she flipped. I was nice and polite, subtle, but not too subtle. What went wrong?"

"Calm down," Jean said, "What exactly did you say to her?"

So, I told her everything that I said, including everything Storm said and what her face looked like. Jean looked upset when I was done.

"Logan, you told her she was taking my place," she said, "Like she was only getting you because you couldn't have me."

"But," I said, "That's not how I meant it!"

"And," she said, going on, "You said you loved her **now**, after you realized you couldn't have me. She feels like she's getting it all second-hand."

"But," I said, then stopped. So what if I hadn't meant it that way? That's how Storm took it. I took a deep breath "How do I fix this?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? Does it still suck? **HELP ME! _REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Thanx, ja ne! The Management


	4. Second Shot...

**Disclaimer's**: Still don't own X-Men... I wish I did, but... Yes, I realize Wolverine is **_MAJORLY _**OOC in this fic, but I'm seriously sick and tired of people assuming that just because he's rough around the edges, he has no feelings. He is actually **_very_** sensitive in my opinion. He just has a tough guy image to keep up. Deal with his sensitivity or stop now. It might get mushy later...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I screwed this up big time. Granted, I did the best I could. I just got all the major points confused, that's all...

Damn! Why are women so difficult? Why couldn't they just look at things generally instead of analyzing every little detail? It would've been **_JUST FINE _**if Storm wouldn't have focused on the things that were a little confusing! She could've asked me to explain the points that were misleading, she could've just focused on the 'I love you' part, but no! She analyzed it and now, she hates me and thinks I'm a lecher. Great! At least it wasn't my fault...

Now, Logan, you say, don't you think you're a little at fault for this? You could've run your speech by Jean before saying it to Storm. Then Jean would've caught the bad, misleading points and-

Oh, shut the bloody hell up! I**_ know _**it's my fault! Don't rub it in, or I'll rub my claws into you!

Fine, you say, just trying to help...

Thanks anyway, I don't need help. I'll fix it by myself the second I figure out where to start...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The best way to start is to retrace your steps... No, that's when you've lost something. Come to think of it, there probably isn't a place to start with women. Yeah, that's right. There's a saying that says 'There are 2 ways of dealing with women; Neither one works.' This probably applies to this.

OK, Storm's upset because she thinks the only reason I like her is because I can't have Jean. This is not true. She doesn't know that, though. She only knows what she heard, and what she heard wasn't too good, from the women's point of view. I don't know the woman's point of view, I know the guys point of view. They seem to be opposites, though. Maybe I could work backwards...

No, then I'll confuse myself and make a bigger mess. I need to think calmly and rationally, which might not happen because I have the urge to shred something.

Let's try this: I said, 'It's because you're taking Jean's place.'

She heard, 'Taking Jean's place because Logan can't have Jean.'

What she should've heard was, 'Jean doesn't matter to me as much anymore because I love you more than I ever did her.'

Well, you say, if that's what you wanted her to hear, that's what you **_should've_** said instead of assuming she'd get it on her own.

Didn't I tell you to go away?

Sorry...

**_Anyways_**...: Then I said, 'I love you now.' She heard, 'Now that he doesn't have Jean.' What I wanted her to hear was, 'I love you for who and what you are. When you're around, nothing else matters.' God help me, have I been bitten, or have I been **_bitten_**?

Now that I know what I want her to hear, I need to find a way to say it to her that she'll understand. That is **_not _**going to be easy, considering she's avoiding me.

I could write her a note... but she might rip it up and not read it. I could have someone(maybe Jean) tell her for me... No, that's cheap. It makes me look like a coward, or like I don't care enough to tell her myself.

I'm going to have to tell her face to face. Now, to think of a way to get her to listen...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I decided to opt for the direct approach. I caught her after her class and said, "Storm, can I talk to you, please?"

"Logan," she started to say.

"Can I talk to you?" I repeated, "I know you're mad at me and I think I know why. I'd like a chance to explain and clarify a few things, please."

"I don't think-"

"Storm, how often do I say please?" I said, "The fact that I've been polite and nice, in my opinion, should tell you how important this is. Can I talk to you, **_please_**?"

She looked at her watch, "I have a half an hour before I have to teach again." She led me into her empty classroom, "Talk."

I started out good, I think, "I think I know why you're so upset with me. You think the only reason I'm interested in you is because I can't have Jean, right?"

Storm nodded.

"Well," I said, "That's not true. The reason I'm not interested in Jean anymore is because of you. I realized that I had feelings for you, thought about them, realized it was for real, and then I realized that when I was thinking of you, Jean didn't compare."

Storm's eyes were unreadable.

"I think the only reason I wanted Jean was because I couldn't have her," I said, "It was never love. It was lust; There's a difference, at least to me."

Storm nodded. At least she wasn't looking mad...

"So, I'm telling you this again," I said, "I love you. Not because I can't have Jean, but because you're you and that makes you pretty damn good in my book." I sat back and waited for a reaction.

Storm just looked at me.

"Well?" I asked, "You have a rebuttal on why you don't like me? Any explanation?"

She sighed, "Your emotions come and go, Logan. I don't want to love you back if it's just for now. I don't do flings."

"Neither do I," I said.

"Really?" Storm asked, "What do you define as a fling? A week? Two? You never seem to get attached to people. You were attached to Jean and now you say it was just lust. It took you finding someone new to realize you never really loved her. What if you find someone new and realize that I was just the bookmark until you found someone to fill the next page?"

I was rendered speechless by this. What do you say to that?

She continued, "Would you love me tomorrow if you found someone else who wanted you tonight? I don't think you would. I'm sorry, Logan. It doesn't seem like you know what you want from this." She got up and started to walk out the door.

"I know what I want," I said, "I want you."

"Yes," she said, "You do. But for how long? Until another available woman comes along? One who doesn't question your motives?"

Well, this was going just great, "Storm, listen to me-"

"I've been listening," she said, "I thought maybe I had misunderstood you before and part of me wanted you to come back and tell me I was being foolish. I almost wish I weren't right the first time. Good bye, Logan." She left.

I sat there and put my head in my hands. She doesn't think I really love her. How do you convince someone of that?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What do you think? Do they still have a chance to get together with all these misunderstandings? I honestly don't know how this will turn out, so **_REVIEW_** with ideas for the outcome!

Thanx, ja ne! The Management


	5. Storm's Gone...

**Disclaimer's: _I DON'T BLOODY OWN THEM, OK?!?!?!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You know that urge to shred something? Well, it's worse now. **_MUCH_** worse. Storm doesn't think I love her **_enough_**. The key word here is **_enough_**. She knows I want her, she's just insecure about how long it will last. There's no way to know! For all we know, **she** could break it off with **me** first!

There's really no way to convince someone of any of this, so... I've done all I can. It's up to her now. I just hope giving her the decision to make the next move works....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_4 hours later, after dinner..._**

**Damn it all to Hell! **How long does it take to make a move with this kind of thing? She's had all afternoon to think about the situation. Granted, she had to teach and...

Maybe she just doesn't want to think about it right now. It might be too painful. She's avoiding the subject. That's OK. I'm patient. I can wait...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_2 days (and many beers and cigars) later..._**

Screw being patient. I mean it. I need to know what's going on. Wait, who's to say she's even thinking about me? I didn't tell her to think it over and she probably wouldn't even if I did. Great. I've been torturing myself waiting for her and she's not even trying! **This is just spit on your neck, kick you in the crotch, knock you down unconscious _fantastic_...**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

I am calm. I have calmed myself. Granted, the forest around the school is missing a few of those huge spruce trees, but, who cares? At least it wasn't a person I turned into toothpicks...

I need to talk to Storm. They say the 3rd times the charm and maybe it is. I don't know. But maybe we should do less talking. They also say actions speak louder than words...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here I was knocking on Storm's door. What a sense of deja vu... She opened the door.. and tried to close it. I hot my hand out and stopped the door.

"Storm, darlin'," I said, "We need to talk and we need to both listen without thinking anything until the other person's done."

She opened the door, "Logan, we've been through all of this and I don't think-"

"Exactly," I said, "Don't think; Just listen. This won't take long. Then you can have a turn."

She let me in.

I kissed her. See if she can ignore **_this_**...

She pulled away in surprise. To **_my_** surprise, I saw tears in her eyes. Damn it!

"Logan, please leave," Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"'Ro, listen to me," I said, "I don't know how else to get it through to you that I really do love you. You won't listen to me, or at least you don't hear what I really mean. I'm sorry if I've upset you, but you're upsetting me, too."

I got up and walked out of her room. I am such a bastard...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Logan, what did you do?" Cyclops burst into my room. Didn't bother knocking or anything.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him wearily. I didn't have the patience for this right now.

"Storm just took off running out the door and into the woods," he said, glaring at me, "And when the Jean and the Professor mind searched for her, you were plastered all through her brain."

"So, that means I did something to her?" I asked, "She could've just been thinking about me."

"She was crying," Cyclops said, "Explain this **_now_**."

I got up and walked towards my door, "Look, Cyke," I said, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, at least not intentionally, so why don't you let me go hunt her down with my handy heightened sense of smell and we'll figure out what's what?"

"Because, if you did something to make her cry," Cyclops said, "Then she won't be very happy to see you. We should all go."

"And if there's nothing wrong, embarrass her to death?" I asked, "Let me go, that way if she is mad at me, then maybe I can fix it. God knows, I get on enough people's nerves. Maybe I did something without realizing it."

Cyclops looked doubtful, but said, "Fine, but report back here if you have problems finding her."

"Leave it to me," I said, "I'm sure I can handle one female out in the woods."

"You spend enough time in the woods yourself," Cyclops remarked, "You probably know them best. Go ahead."

"Yes, sir," I said sarcastically.

"I mean it, Logan," Cyclops said, "If you have problems, come right back. We don't know why she ran off. It could be she needed to be alone or she could be doing something foolish."

I didn't need to ask what that meant. If I upset 'Ro enough to kill herself and I didn't get there in time or call for backup quick enough, I was in deep shit.

I got my coat and headed towards the door. Jean came running after me, "Logan! Wait!"

I stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Storm's headed to the left of the mansion," she said, "There's nothing there but more forest. She can't have anything good to do out there."

"Maybe she just wants to be alone," I said.

"Maybe," Jean said, "It's not like she has to worry about freezing to death. If she gets cold, she can warm the weather up." She looked at me, "Logan, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing," I said truthfully. I kissed her, not said anything.

"All right," she said, "Then just find her and bring her back safely. That's all we ask." She walked away.

Yeah, well, I thought as I walked out the door. That's a lot to ask. What if she doesn't want to come back?

And what if she can't...

It'd be my fault...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, isn't this a switch of events? Storm still doesn't understand Logan's true feelings towards her and now she's disappeared into the woods. Why? What's she doing? And will Logan be able to bring her back safely? I don't know, do you?

Ja ne! The Management


	6. Can We Work This Out?

****

Disclaimer's: Well, I still don't own it, but if I did... Gambit, here I come! I'm not scared of Rogue... At least not that much...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hurried out the mansion door and headed towards the left like Jean said. It wasn't too hard to figure out where Storm went. Her smell was leaving a clear path. (Right now, she smelled like the wind and tears. Great, she really was crying.)

The trail was almost too easy to follow. I found Storm sitting by the little brook that ran through the woods. It was the same one that passed by the back of the mansion.

"Storm," I said, "Everyone's worried about you. Why don't you come back now?" At least she appeared unharmed. The scent of tears was still fresh, though.

She didn't answer, but she didn't try to run away from me. I decided to take that as a good sign and sat down next to her. She moved away. Damn.

"Storm, darlin', listen," I tried again, "You've got the whole mansion worried, and if I don't bring you back, they'll come after you and me. Do you really want them to see you like this?"

She didn't answer. Damn times 2...

"Storm, this is getting ridiculous," I said, "I'm sorry if you're upset with me, but don't take it out on me like this. I'd like it if we could talk rationally about why you're reacting like this. **_Please_**?"

Still no answer. Damn times 3...

"'Ro," I said. I tilted her face towards mine, "Don't you think we should go back now?"

She jerked away, "I'll come back now, Logan," she said, "Just don't kiss me again."

Now it was my turn to pull away, "What?" I asked. I thought maybe kissing her had been a little out of line, but I never thought it would cause this kind of reaction!

"Storm?" I said, "What's really wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, avoiding my eyes.

"I mean it," I said, "It can't just be the fact that I kissed you. It was out of line, yes, but I never thought I was a bad enough kisser to induce fear into you."

A faint grin touched her lips, "It wasn't that it was a bad kiss," she said.

"Then what is it, 'Ro?" I asked, "You're terrified of me kissing you. That's not a normal emotion."

"How would you know what's normal with me?" she snapped, "You don't know me at all."

"That's not true," I said, "I know you well enough to hold an intelligent conversation with you."

She turned away, but I went on, "Your favorite color is white. Your favorite song is when Hank plays Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. You say it relaxes you. You love to swim, but hate being in a bathing suit. Your favorite food is anything that Scott hasn't cooked; you don't like the way he does the meat. There's nothing more important to you than keeping us all safe because you think of us as your family. You'd do anything for any of us and the feeling is mutual."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, "You love us all 'Ro," I said, "And yet, right now, you hate me and are terrified of me touching you. Why?"

She turned away, "I don't hate you, Logan."

"You're acting like it," I said, "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, "You know about me, but you don't know **_me_**. No one does."

"Then tell me," I said, "I can listen. Tell me why you can't let me get close to you. It's not just me, I can tell."

"You're right," she said, "If anyone else would've said they love me, I would treat them the same way I'm treating you." She got up, "I'm ready to go back now."

"Whatever you say, 'Ro," I got up and followed her back to the mansion...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I lay in my bed that night, thinking about what Storm had said. At least I knew it wasn't anything personal against me. Now it was a matter of figuring out why she would push away anyone. There has to be a reason. You don't just out of the blue decide, 'Hey, let's exclude all potential males out of my life!' You just don't...

A knock came to my door.

"Who is it?" I called. No answer. Hmm, "Come in."

My door opened. It was a tear streaked Storm. I got up and walked over to her, "'Ro? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. I led her over to the bed and sat her down. I knelt in front of her, "What's wrong? Darlin', talk to me."

Still no answer. Maybe she doesn't like to talk around me. Then why did she come here? Maybe...

"Come here, darlin'," I said. I moved onto the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned against me.

We stayed like that for awhile. Then she leaned back and looked at me, "I want to tell you a story, Logan," she said, "If you still think you want to hear it."

"Talk to me," I said. She leaned back against me and started to tell me a story..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Once upon a time," she started, "There was a girl with a gift. She was always alone. She never had anyone who really understood her. Her parents were dead and she knew no one else to turn to."

"Then, one day, a man named Charles Xavier found her. He took her away from a place where people revered her as a goddess. He taught her many things and showed her that people weren't all bad and neither was life. He unspoiled her from a life of being treated like a queen."

"While she was with this man and his students, she did a great many good things. She helped save lives and she met many good people who were learning to love the world just like herself. She fell in love, like many people do."

"Peter Rasputin, Colossus to the rest of you. He was a good man. You knew him. He was part of our first mission as an X-Men. There was nothing he loved more than the simple things. I admired him for that. Many of the team did."

"I loved him more than anything. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him. I thought that maybe we'd get married. He helped me to forget about all the pain I felt. Then, he left for home. He missed Russia so much. I didn't want to go with him. I loved all the good I was doing here. I couldn't leave the X-Men. He did. He left; I stayed. And now, no one can ever make me leave him behind in my heart. The last I heard, he was married and had a daughter. It could've been mine, but I wouldn't give up what I loved for him. I couldn't."

I looked at her. Her eyes were tired.

"That's why this with you scares me, Logan," she said, "I care about you. A lot. Maybe more than about him. He was my best friend and I don't want to replace him, but you make me want to. I don't want you to leave like he did."

So that was it. The truth was out. That's why she thinks everything's a fling. Now she thinks that no matter how long you're with someone, it doesn't matter. They can still leave...

I tilted her face up to mine, "I won't lie to you, darlin'," I said, "I won't promise I'll be around forever, because I know I won't and I don't like lying to the people I love."

She looked at me.

"I'm not one to say what you should or shouldn't do," I said, "But if you want to let something that could be forever slip away, fine. That's OK. It's OK not to want to get your heart broken. If you want to try, I can't guarantee you won't get your heart broken. Right now, all I know is it breaks **_my_** heart to see you in pain."

She kept looking at me.

"I do know," I said, "That I'd rather have my heart broken than break yours. So if you want to not be with me, that's OK. But I have to tell you, about what you asked before, right now, I will love you tomorrow and every day after that I can see. I don't know if it will turn out that way, but if it does, I think it would be great."

She kept looking.

"I love you, darlin'," I said, "Now, it's up to you. I won't kiss you anymore if you don't want me to. If you want me to, you'll have to ask, or kiss me yourself. I'm not going to hurt you now."

She leaned away from me and started to get up. I unwrapped my arms from around her waist and let her get up. She stopped about halfway and put her arms around my neck. White eyes met black ones and lips met lips.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Time passed very slowly. Almost like it wasn't moving at all. I hated to break up the kiss but having a healing factor doesn't mean you don't need to breathe...

We pulled apart and looked at each other. She smiled, "If I didn't know any better, Logan," she said, "I'd think maybe we could try this kiss again."

"I think you know a lot," I said. We smiled and kissed again. This was definitely better than the first kissing attempt I made. The kiss was changing from a sweet kiss to a passionate kiss. I went with it. Who knew where we'd end up? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, are you happy? I hope so. I figured I'd better get them together soon before I had a mob on my hands... You like the way I did it? I hope it wasn't too mushy for Logan. I just tried to make him sound a little romantic as we all know he can be if he really tries... Review and give me feedback. I also need to know if I should end it here. Should I write more about their relationship or just leave it at they got together? I don't do NC-17 stuff, so don't expect anything too graphic if I write more, K?

Thanx, ja ne! The Management


End file.
